2006 Episode Guide
Episode Guide By Year The HotSpot 1/4/06 Our first podcast of 2006 talks about DS sales, some major moves in MMORPGs and the snappy looking Phantom lapboard. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 1/11/06 Another season of podcast is well underway as we reflect on CES announcements, another Uwe Boll disaster, and the sweet smell of WiBro in the morning. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 1/18/06 The HotSpot team discusses the possibility of Revolution and PlayStation 3 shipping the same week, as well as the upcoming Transformers movie. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 1/25/06 No booth babes at E3? Does it even matter? GameSpot editors get to the bottom of this important matter, and also discuss Sony's acquisition of Zipper, Hideo Kojima's podcast, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/1/06 Nintendo rolls out a new DS, Electronic Arts and Ubi tangle over developers, and Texas wants to tax video games 100%? The HotSpot crew untangle the week's news for you in this edition. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/8/06 This week we discuss the layoffs at EA, hirings at Blizzard and Bungie, and MMO games from James Cameron and John Romero! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/15/06 HotSpot editors talk about DICE, Final Fantasy Advent Children, Halo 2 on the PC, and disgruntled prostitutes on this week's podcast! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/22/06 Snoop Dogg's new gaming league, the Zelda delay, new game legislation, and the specter of a $700 PlayStation 3 are some of this week's topics. We also answer emails and phone calls from readers! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/1/06 Blu-Ray players, a new id game, the Prince of Persia movie, and Gizmondo executives wrapping Ferraris around telephone poles are just a few of this week's topics! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/7/06 It's another edition of HotSpot complete with user emails and phone calls, as we tackle the DS Lite's stellar launch in Japan, the selling out of Depeche Mode, and what Dietrich would do with your liver if he had it. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/14/06 The HotSpot crew discuss the release date of the PlayStation 3, copy protection comThe HotSpot crew discuss the release date of the PlayStation 3, copy protection companies promoting piracy, and the diseases that Hillary Clinton has caught while playing video games. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/21/06 It's all about the PlayStation Business Briefing this week from the PS3 to the PNP to the PSP, as well as Zelda on the Revolution, Battlefield 2142, and how to get fired as a UK bus driver. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/28/06 Nintendo announces a brand new Zelda game for the DS, Starcraft Ghost is canceled, and will Eva Longoria appear in a video game? All that, plus your emails and phone calls, and more news on this week's HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/4/06 The Senate met to discuss video game violence again, while Hollywood jumped off the UMD bandwagon. Oh and don't pull any pranks in Ravenna, Ohio while playing Bob Ross painting on your DS. The HotSpot crew tackles these and other pressing issues! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/11/06 This edition of the HotSpot discusses the first details on a new Revolution game, Peter Molyneux's company getting bought out by Microsoft, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/18/06 This week's major stories include Guitar Hero 2, Xbox 360 games at Burger King, and Starforce getting jilted by Ubisoft. We also cover tons of e-mails and phone calls in another hour-long edition of The HotSpot! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/25/06 The HotSpot crew discuss a possible price drop on the Xbox 360, a new Command & Conquer game, early E3 game announcements, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/2/06 It's our last show before E3--we discuss what we expect to see, as well as the name change for the Revolution, John Carmack making another phone game, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/16/06 It's our last show before E3--we discuss what we expect to see, as well as the name change for the Revolution, John Carmack making another phone game, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/23/06 Special guest Geoff Keighley and Spike TV make a visit to the HotSpot, as we discuss Assassins Creed and the fallout from the PS3 price announcement. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/30/06 Apple Computer, Wii prices, Link, and Curt Schilling are just a few of the topics we discuss in a surprisingly busy week of industry news. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 6/6/06 The crew discusses Iwata's comments on the Wii, gaming at the Olympics, and game addiction clinics. Also, one of the GameSpot editors gets voted off the island...permanently! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 6/13/06 Gaming politics, the DS Lite, 3D Realms' Duke Nukem incentive, plus Transformers and MC Hammer pants, are all hit upon in this week's show! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 6/20/06 Blizzards future plans, Bill Gates departure, Tim Schafers rally cry, and beauty pageants at gaming competitions elicit a wide range of reactions from the GameSpot crew. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 6/27/06 The Xbox 360s unwavering price, Take Twos continuing legal drama, the cost of online business, and Reservoir Dogs Australian vacation are number 15 on this weeks black list. Notes: This was Jason Ocampo's first hotspot podcast. The HotSpot 7/5/06 SI for Kids' scoop on the Wii, the PS3 getting the bronze medal, World Cup soccer, and the kings of drifting are on the minds of the GameSpot crew. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 7/11/06 Microsoft's Argo, Sony's controversial PSP ads, Chuck Klosterman, and the great Wii wait all can be found in this week's HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 7/18/06 Team Fortress 2, Portals, Xbox Live Arcade Wednesdays, and the unfortunate soundtrack for Lumines II all sing in perfect harmony in this weeks show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 7/25/06 Madden goes Pay-Per-View, AMD buys ATI, and we lose our minds in this week's show. Notes: In this episode Jeff Gerstmann whilst filling in as host for Rich Gallup forgets the hotspot phone number then proceeds to phone the show on air in an attempt to remember it. (Youtube link ) The HotSpot 8/1/06 E3 is dead, the PSP's got new firmware, and it's a bad week for crime-themed games in this very special ishdition of The HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/8/06 Street Fighter sales, the Tokyo Game Show, Gears of War, and HD-DVDs are leaving the GameSpot crew hungry like the wolf. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/15/06 Microsofts XNA, the Halo movie's new director, CES, a PSP price drop, Mutant League Football and candy corn make this week's show a mouthful. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/22/06 The Leipzig Games Convention, the new Xbox 360 camera, more Wii pricing rumors, a compilation of compilations, and the return of everybody's favorite lapboard are reminding us all how quickly the summer is coming to an end. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/29/06 More on Leipzig, Kane's return, various Burning games, Xbox 360 updates, Bully getting bullied, and Bill Romanowski can all be heard within the soothing sounds of the HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 9/5/06 Assassin's Creed's non-exclusivity, the PSP's new peripherals, the trouble with Phantasy Star Universe, Double Fine's new publisher, a brand new World War II first person shooter, and excessive use of the G-word has everybody excited about this week's HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 9/12/06 The PlayStation 3's shrinking launch numbers, some 11th hour guesses on the Wii's release, games for your iPod and Red Sox ace Curt Schilling's new game company are bringing the heat on this week's HotSpot. Notes: Panelists: Jeff Gerstamnn, Rich Gallup, Brian Eckberg and Alex Navarro. This episode includes one of the first homework assignments where memebers of the Gamespot Live Uninon were asked to send in gamer achetypes. The only reward for these submissions was getting your archetype read. The HotSpot 9/19/06 This week we've got a skeleton crew coming at you straight from Tokyo, on the set of this year's monumental Tokyo Game Show. Find out what we're expecting from this important event in this special edition of the HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/3/06 X06 has come, gone and left behind all kinds of Xbox and Halo news ripe for discussion! We also talk Sixaxis, DICE, Shiny, South Park, and the latest marketing gimmick to try and sell you a burger all on this week's polyunsaturated episode of the HotSpot. Notes: Aaron Thomas' first offical day at Gamespot. The HotSpot 10/10/06 The scramble is on to preorder PS3s, but the HotSpot crew is happy to sit back and wait along with news on Guitar Hero II, the Nintendo Wii, the latest achievement points scam, and a very virtual Hilary Duff. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/17/06 With only one month until the PS3 and Wii arrive, the HotSpot squad stakes out eBay, looks ahead to E3 07, pours one out for Clover, grudgingly talks about that Bully-ing lawyer, and begs you not to pay for a cheat code. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/24/06 Sony recently held a huge event for the PlayStation 3, so why does the HotSpot crew still have so many questions? We also discuss the latest overblown reaction to Bully, the production status of the Halo movie, the heavy cost of Lumines Live!, and Lik-Sang's losing battle with Sony. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/31/06 Halloween is afire with fiscal reports from gaming's Big Three! Also, we discuss the PlayStation Network, the Xbox 360 dashboard update, more video game movie news, and Phil Collins' appearance in Vice City Stories, and we place odds on Sandwich of the Year! Notes: Fill in notes here The HotSpot 11/7/06 GameSpot finally has a PS3 in the house, so tune in for the HotSpot crew's first impressions, as well as a rundown of the Wii's launch line-up, preorder blues, the emergence of Gears of War, and Final Fantasy XII ruminations. Plus your e-mails, phone calls, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 11/14/06 The Wii has arrived at GameSpot HQ, so tune in for the HotSpot crew's gesture-based impressions! We've also got Wii Virtual Console discoveries, the PS3's Japanese launch, some last-minute preorder woes, Halo 3 rumors, Killzone, and a long-awaited goodbye to Stefan Eriksson. Plus your e-mails, phone calls, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 11/21/06 Sony's PlayStation 3 and the Nintendo Wii have finally arrived in North America, and the HotSpot crew shares tales of launch events, online auctions, and console hunts. Plus we talk about gaming executives' bizarre popularity, Halo 3 headlines, and Gears of War's Xbox Live dominance, then run for the borders! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 11/28/06 Back from a long weekend of feasting and near-futile shopping, the HotSpot crew talks Wii sales numbers, the confusing process of getting a PS1 game onto a PSP using a PS3, the Xbox 360's new HD marketplace, holiday gaming, Dave Winfield, and the lameness of the phrase Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 12/5/06 With 2006 refusing to go down quietly, the HotSpot crew discuss Halo 3's latest (successful) attempt at grabbing headlines, the Wii's Japanese launch, large numbers and how they relate to the PS3, Gran Turismo HD, and strip club DJs. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 12/12/06 The final HotSpot of 2006 concludes the year with one more batch of Wii headlines, plus our thoughts on Dragon Quest IX, Microsoft's XNA Studio Express, the virtual rebirth of Firefly, Sega's newest movie license, and that poor little kid who got arrested for opening his presents early. Notes: Fill in notes here.